maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates of the Caribbean
Summary of Movie '' Pirates of the Caribbean'' is a series of fantasy-adventure films directed by Gore Verbinski (1''–''3) and Rob Marshall (4''), written by Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio and produced by Jerry Bruckheimer. They are based on a Walt Disney theme park ride of the same name, and follow the adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) and many other characters including Will Turner (Orlando Bloom), Elizabeth Swann (Keira Knightley), Captain Hector Barbossa (Geoffrey Rush), Joshamee Gibbs (Kevin McNally), Davy Jones (Bill Nighy), Angelica (Penélope Cruz), Blackbeard (Ian McShane), Philip Swift (Sam Claflin) and the mermaid Syrena (Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey). The films started with their first release on the big screen in 2003 with ''Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl. After the success of the first film, Walt Disney Pictures revealed that a trilogy was in the works. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest was released three years later in 2006. The sequel proved successful, breaking records worldwide the day of its premiere. In the end, it earned $1,066,179,725 at the worldwide box office, becoming the fourth and third-fastest film to reach this amount. The third film in the series, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, was released in 2007. In September 2008, Depp signed on for a fourth film in the franchise, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, released on May 20, 2011 in conventional 2D, IMAX, Disney Digital 3-D and IMAX 3D. It succeeded in grossing more than $1 billion, becoming the eighth and second-fastest film to achieve this. So far, the film franchise has grossed $3.71 billion worldwide and it is the only franchise with two films that have reached $1 billion worldwide. It has been confirmed that two more instalments to the franchise are included in Disney's future plans. In July 2011 Johnny Depp confirmed he was closing in on a deal for a fifth installment and that franchise wouldn't be going ahead without Depp's participation. Although it has never been officially confirmed, there is strong evidence to suggest that the series was influenced by, and perhaps loosely based upon, the Monkey Island series of video games. Ted Elliott, one of the two screenwriters of the first four Pirates of the Caribbean films, was allegedly the writer of a Steven Spielberg-produced animated film adaptation of Monkey Island entitled the Curse of Monkey Island ''(presumably based on the game of the same name), which was cancelled before its official announcement, three years prior to the release of ''the Curse of the Black Pearl. This film was allegedly in production at Industrial Light & Magic before being cancelled. Ron Gilbert, the creator of the Monkey Island series, has jokingly expressed a bitterness towards the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise for its similarities to Monkey Island. Gilbert has also stated that On Stranger Tides, a novel by Tim Powers which was adapted into the fourth Pirates of the Caribbean film, was the principal source of inspiration for his video games. For more information about Pirates of the Caribbean, visit [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean here (Click on a Link)] or here. Movies Appearances in MAD [[Season 1|'Season 1']] *'Episode 6 Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End': The third movie of the series gets spoofed along with Disney's ''Peter Pan''. *'Episode 23' MAD News: Jack Sparrow appears while the MAD News anchor announces that ''Kung Fu Panda 2'' beats Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (However, the announcer said it was a "Panda beating a Pirate".) [[Season 2|'Season 2']] *'Episode 4 (30) Pirates of the Pair of Tweens': The fourth movie gets spoofed with Blackbeard and Angelica turning into tweens after they drink the Fountain of Youth. [[Season 4|'Season 4']] *[[Jacks the Giant Slayers / The Most Beautiful Voice|'Episode 10 (88)']]' '[[Jacks the Giant Slayers|'Jacks the Giant Slayers']]: Captain Jack Sparrow appeared as one of the Jacks that were left. Category:Movie Category:Jack